Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having reduced power consumption.
Description of Related Art
Presently, various types of display devices have been developed to replace cathode ray tubes which have the disadvantage of being heavy and bulky. The various types of display devices that have been developed include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting displays, etc.
The abovementioned display devices display images using different mechanisms. For example, organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) in which light is generated by the recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays possess advantages such as good color reproducibility, thin form factor, fast response speed, and low power consumption. As a result, organic light emitting displays are often used in the display device of portable terminals such as cell phones, smart watches, and tablet personal computers (PCs), etc.
The power consumption in portable terminals can be reduced using various methods. For example, if a new command is not input to a portable terminal after a period of time since the portable terminal was last used by the user, the portable terminal will then operate in low power mode (low power drive and low brightness display) to reduce power consumption. However, some information (such as time, date, etc.) may continue to be displayed even when the portable terminal is operated in low power mode. In some instances, problems such as afterimages or lower life expectancy of the organic light emitting diodes may occur.